I Blow (feat. Jaleena)
Chica boasts about performing oral sex on whoever she pleases with a new performer on the scene, Jaleena Dubs. Lyrics ''Intro: ''F-F-F-Fuck 'em ''Jaleena Fucked that n---a, gave head 'cause I felt like it Dick me down, made me laugh since came twice, bitch Fapper, fapper, I'm to fine and that dick is mine You wonder, wonder why I blow whoever I like I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow 1: Chica I think us mad bitches is a gift from Kahn I think these dyke bitches need to get me one Since I'm a hoe, I put my pussy on his dick My head so good, I make his daddy wanna lick I'm gon suck a dick 'cause I felt like it Pussy, too, and an ass like it Said that Ro Ro is his favorite ruler I'm a Kahn bitch and I'm built like it I'm in a suck dick mood, ayy, this body designer, hoe This is some 10K cooch Sis, you like a bitch ass pooch, ayy My hoe efforts have sent heifers through their hells I take n----s who like playin' but have failed They said by now I'd be infected, kiss and tell (Kiss and tell) My little, tight ass pussy's just immune as hell, ah Jaleena Fucked that n---a, gave head 'cause I felt like it Dick me down, made me laugh since came twice, bitch Fapper, fapper, I'm to fine and that dick is mine You wonder, wonder why I blow whoever I like I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow 2: Chica Look, dumb hoes think how they can (Can) Smart girls' brains are so old (Old) Hoe bitches suck who they want (They want) At least that's what I've been told I'm a chicken in distress, I'm a robot in the head Only time that I'm a Hades's when I hate these hoes with zest My dad is ruthless, but I get by with it I'm a cock with it, but with a cat in it 90K just to put two dicks in it Chica's suckin' it, won't stop fuckin' it Fuck when I want, ain't no limit I blow who I want, I ain't never been gaggin' All these hoes hate me 'cause my mouth, but all they men wanna get in it Their old bitch is dead, their damn mom is blew Got 'em on "fuck me" mode and all those dicks run through Here's a word to my prostis, you must take these bitches' fun (Take they fun) And once you take they n---a you can make 'em cum Jaleena'' Fucked that n---a, gave head 'cause I felt like it Dick me down, made me laugh since came twice, bitch Fapper, fapper, I'm to fine and that dick is mine You wonder, wonder why I blow whoever I like I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow I blow who I like, I blow, I blow Trivia * "Fapping" is the term for male masturbation.